Love Live! School Idol Project (Anime)
Love Live! School Idol Project (ラブライブ!School Idol Project) is a Shojo, Slice of Life,Comedy anime. Season 1 Season 1 is about how Nine Female students must become School Idols to attract students to prevent their school Otonokizaka from shutting down. Season 2 Season 2 is about how μ's decides to enter the Love Live! Competition, as it is their last chance to because the third-years are graduating. Characters * Kosaka Honoka - Honoka is the main character of the series. She is bad at school but she still loves it. She is the former leader of μ's and is best friends with Kotori and Umi, She is a second-year but became a third year on the final episode. She is the current Student-council president. * Ayase Eli - Eli is the choreographer for μ's . She is very smart and mature. She often says "Kharasho" because she is part Russian because of her grandmother. She is the former Student-council president and is best friends with Nozomi. She is a third-year but became a fourth year on the final episode. * Minami Kotori - Kotori is the designer for μ's. She is very kind and often spoils Honoka. She is a maid at Akihabara but has her name changed to "Minalinsky", She also is part of the Student-council with Honoka and Umi her best friends. she is a second-year but became a third-year on the final episode. * Sonoda Umi - Umi is the lyricist for μ's. She is very strict and is usually in charge of practice. She is the current Student-council vice president and is best friends with Honoka and Kotori. She is a second-year but became a third-year on the final episode. * Hoshizora Rin - Rin is a member of μ's. She is very cheerful and is bad at Math and English. She always adds "Nya" to the end of her sentances. She is the current leader of μ's and is best friends with Hanayo (who she calls Kayo-chin) and Maki. She is a first-year but became a second-year on the final episode. * Nishikino Maki - Maki is the composer for μ's. She is very mature and often rude. She is the current Idol Research Club vice president and is best friends with Hanayo and Rin. She is a first-year but became a second year on the final episode. * Tojo Nozomi - Nozomi is a member of μ's. She is very kind and is revealed to have gave μ's the name. She is the former Student-council vice president and is best friends with Eli (who she calls Eli-cchi). She is a third-year but became a fourth year on the final episode. * Koizumi Hanayo - Hanayo is a member of μ's. She is very shy and loves rice and idols. She is the current Idol Research Club president and is best friends with Rin and Maki. She is a first-year but became a second-year on the final episode. * Yazawa Nico - Nico is a member of μ's. She is very childish and is the biggest fan of idols. She is the former Idol Research Club president. She is a third-year (despite looking like a first-year) but became a fourth year on the final episode. * Kosaka Yukiho - Yukiho is Honoka's younger sister. She starts a School Idol group with Alisa (her best friend) on the final episode. * Ayase Alisa - Alisa is Eli's younger sister. She often says "Kharasho" like Eli. She starts a School Idol group with Yukiho on the final episode. She is Umi's biggest fan (as well as all of μ's) and is best friends with Yukiho. * Kira Tsubasa - Tsubasa is the leader of A-RISE. She is very dedicated to being an Idol but can be shown very cheerful. * Toudou Erena - Erena is a member of A-RISE. She is the most mature out of the group. * Yuuki Anju - Anju is a member of A-RISE. She is very elegant and princess-like. Episodes List of Love Live! School Idol Project episodes Music Season 1 * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Opening for the first season) * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (Ending for the first season) * Susume→Tomorrow (A song performed by μ's when it was just three members) *Private Wars (A-RISE's song in Season 1.) * START:DASH!!Member ver. (A song performed by μ's when it was just three members) * Korekara no Someday (A song performed by μ's when it was just seven members) * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (A song performed by μ's.) * wonder zone (A song performed by μ's.) * No Brand Girls (A song performed by μ's.) * START:DASH!! (A song performed by μ's.) * Music S.T.A.R.T!! (A song performed by μ's.) Season 2 * Koremade no Love Live!~Musical ver~ (It is used as the opening in Episode 1 of Season 2 and is sung by μ's, Hideko, Fumiko and Mika.) * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Opening for Season 2.) * Donna Toki mo Zutto (Ending for Season 2.) * Shocking Party (A-RISE's song in season 2.) * Yume no Tobira (A song performed by μ's.) * Love Wing Bell (a song performed by the third years (Nico,Eli,Nozomi) and the first years.(Hanayo,rin and Maki) * Dancing stars on me! (A song performed by μ's.) * snow halation (A song performed by μ's.) * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (A song performed by μ's.) * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (A song performed by μ's.) * Happy Maker! (A song performed by μ's.) * Aishiteru Banzai! ~piano mix~ (A song performed by μ's.) * Oh,Love&Peace! (The ending for the final episode.) Trivia Gallery Videos Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! (Anime)